


Reunion

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [17]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: After Priority: Mars, F/M, Mass Effect 3, The Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giveaway fic for @radioactivechorus on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicianlogician12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianlogician12/gifts).



Elisaveta Shepard’s hands were tangled in her hair. She blamed herself for what happened on Mars. Liara had tried to reassure her multiple times on the trip to the Citadel that she couldn’t take responsibility for something out of her control, but that’s what she did. It’s what she always did. With the Reapers on Earth, it felt like everything was on her shoulders, that it was her job to fix this. Maybe if she had been more convincing of the impending Reaper invasion, after everything with Saren-

With a discontented sigh, Veta broke off her train of thought. This was a destructive road to go down and she needed to stay strong for Ashley, for Earth, for her crew. And of course, for herself. Because if she wallowed in misery, she wouldn’t be able to win this war. She had to win. Humanity didn’t have any other choice.

The doctors had good news, at least. Ashley was hurt, but she would survive. The bad news was that they weren’t sure how long her recovery would be. As much as Veta would love to take down the Reapers with her friend beside her, she knew that Ashley needed to heal and the Citadel would be the safest place. Now it was time for her to speak to the Council, to make them see reason, to get their aid for Earth-

“Veta?”

Her footsteps faltered. The voice was so achingly familiar that she thought she’d imagined it at first. But her eyes never deceived her. The quarian was standing in front of her, his eyes glowing behind the screen of the helmet he always wore.

This section of the Wards was where a lot of shady activity happened, illegal activity. She wasn’t surprised to find Kael'Fennas nar Iktomi here, but to find him on the Citadel had been unexpected. She hadn’t spoken to him since she’d turned herself into the Alliance six months before and it took her a moment to adjust to their sudden reunion.

“Is it really you?” He asked, the helmet buzzing as he spoke. He almost sounded like he was teasing her, but this was Kael… which meant that it was completely possible. Anything was possible with him.

A smile appeared on her face, lighting up her eyes like nothing else could. When Veta smiled, it was like seeing the stars for the first time. It was for Kael, at least. She’d help him open up over the time he’d spent with her on the Normandy. He owed her for a lot of things, but Veta had made him a better person than he’d started out as.

Laughing happily, the first laugh she’d had in months, Veta pulled Kael in for a hug, the fabric of his environmental suit familiar beneath her hands. The pair had promised to keep in touch after the fight on the Collector Base, but after her incarceration on Earth, she hadn’t been able to keep that promise. She hadn’t known what had become of the quarian she had found stowed aboard the Normandy all of those years ago, but with him standing in front of her, looking well enough, she was happy.

“I… I was wondering where you were.” Kael began, waving his hands toward her as if he was unsure about something. “If you were…. Uhm… you know?”

Veta knew exactly what he was trying to say. After six months apart, either one of them could have been dead, imprisoned, or lost somewhere with the Reapers attacking. She was grateful that out of all of the possibilities, he was scavenging for parts on the Citadel. “I know, Kael. I’m just so happy that you’re alive and here.”

“I am too. Although, from what I’ve heard, you haven’t been staying out of trouble.” Kael took her hand in his and walked with her towards the Council Chambers. “What happened, Veta?”

Twisting her hair out of her face with her friend, Veta settled her thoughts before speaking. “A lot. I don’t even know where to start. The Alliance impounded the Normandy, put me on house arrest, and even had a hearing to determine if I was going to be court martialed for what happened at the Omega Relay. I was lucky that I wasn’t.”

“Anderson?”

Kael always knew more than he let on. She nodded, a small smile on her lips. “How’d you guess?”

“David Anderson would never let anything happen to you.” Kael stated matter of factly. It was the truth and he knew it. The entire Alliance knew how much pride Anderson had in Veta Shepard and he would fight beside her to the day he died. Whether it was against bureaucrats or the Reapers, it didn’t matter. It was all the same to him. “It’s why he was the only person I trusted to get you out of it.”

Veta chuckled as she realized the truth. “You knew the entire time, didn’t you?”

The Council Chambers loomed up ahead so they slowed their walking speed.

“I only knew after the court martial was dismissed.” Kael paused in his steps and turned to Veta. She couldn’t see his face, the helmet he wore obscured it, but she could tell by his mannerisms that he wanted to ask her something important.

“Kael, I know this is a lot to ask of you, especially right now, but after everything that’s happened, I can’t imagine fighting the Reapers without you by my side. Would you like to join the Normandy’s crew again?” Veta waited for his answer patiently, knowing that Kael liked to work alone, but this war needed all of them.

But that wasn’t the only reason she asked.

Veta had missed his presence at her side. More so than any other person in the galaxy.

Kael nodded, glanced towards the Council entrance before looking back at Veta’s expectant gaze. “I was hoping you’d ask. It would be an honor to fight beside you again, Elisaveta. You can count on me.”

Veta already knew that, but she was glad to hear it repeated. Pressing a kiss to the side of his helmet, she promised to meet him on the Normandy in a few hours. For now, she had to face the Council, but now she was feeling more confident. With her friends aiding her, Veta would take on the Reapers, with or without the Council’s help.


End file.
